Computer security can refer to the protection of computing systems from theft, damage, disruption, or other threats. Such security can seek to protect against threats that come via network access (e.g., downloadable viruses and malware), as well as certain threats available only through physical access to the hardware. Data centers are typically designed to provide robust security, and to prevent unwanted physical access to computer equipment. However, some workloads may require additional levels of security. Moreover, future IT growth in emerging markets may lead to the deployment of computing systems in data centers and other locations in which local support cannot be entrusted with access to critical data and Intellectual Property (“IP”).